


Девяносто девять проблем

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Watson is a Smooth Operator, John's Jumpers, M/M, Sexual Content, Sherlock Being Sherlock, ranting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Шерлока − девяносто девять проблем, и все они − из-за Джона.





	Девяносто девять проблем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [99 Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872342) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



− Проблемы − из-за _всего_ этого, − меряя шагами гостиную, произнёс Шерлок.

Ему не стоит огрызаться. Он не должен. Он знал, что так будет лучше.

Но иногда у него были и свои, по-своему плохие проблемы.

− И что же на этот раз? − спросил он, оторвав взгляд от статьи, которую читал.

Развернувшись, Шерлок буквально бросился к Джону и, сжав его джемпер в кулак, поднял на ноги. − Этот проклятый джемпер. Он тебя старит. Эта обувь, она ужасно практична. Ремень жёсткий. Брюки... этот вздор раздражает. Твои волосы всё ещё слишком короткие, как в казарме, но тебя, кажется, это совсем не волнует. Их цвет... просто!.. − Шерлок подбросил руки, как будто его покинуло даже знаменитое красноречие. В следующую секунду, обхватив руками голову Джона, он сжал её будто в тисках. − Морщины на твоей коже, вот здесь, в уголках глаз. Седые волосы на твоих висках. Твои глаза. Твои _глаза_ , Джон, они − проблема.

Возникла ещё одна проблема, и Шерлок не сможет её не заметить.

− Их цвет отвлекает, а их искренность, откровенно говоря, раздражает. Твоя одежда в целом, прямо сейчас, является уголовным преступлением, Джон.

− Не слишком ли ты торопишься?

− Преступление против логики и благопристойности, − рявкнул Шерлок, начиная снимать с Джона одежду так, как это делает малыш, разворачивая подарок. − Ужасное качество, ужасный покрой... проблема, Джон, мятая куча проблем.

Было время, когда Джон, возможно, был бы смущён тем, чтобы оказаться обнажённым в гостиной перед Шерлоком. Это время уже давно, давно в прошлом. Его приоритеты были искажены длительными взаимоотношениями.

− Это всё? − спросил Джон, когда Шерлок просто скользнул взглядом вверх и вниз по его телу. Он сказал это с улыбкой на губах, и Шерлок стрельнул в его сторону раздражённым взглядом прежде, чем прикоснуться.

− Ширина твоих плеч, шрамы, веснушки, всё − невероятная проблема, Джон. − Касаясь, его руки вызывали мурашки, а дыхание − согревало. Он наносил на карту каждую веснушку и каждый шрам, и это можно было почувствовать кожей. − Твои ступни, твои ноги, твоя талия и даже твой член очень отвлекают и создают проблемы.

Шерлок продолжил жарко и быстро скользить по его телу руками, касаясь и отстраняясь, рассматривая и пытаясь решить Джона как головоломку.

Это было проблемой Джона, его самой большой проблемой. Ему нравилось, когда его вот так разгадывали, так же сильно, как это нравилось Шерлоку.

Шерлок прижался губами к уху Джона и прошептал: − Твой член, Джон. Это − самая большая проблема из всех.

− И почему так?

− Потому что он не находится в моём горле. Проблематично до крайности.

− Тогда позволь мне решить это для тебя, − сказал Джон и, запустив пальцы в волосы Шерлока, направил того вниз, чтобы тот оказался перед его проблемой. Вздохнув, Шерлок изящно опустился на колени, позволяя Джону взять на себя одну из своих самых сложных проблем.


End file.
